


Moral Greys

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teru Mikami prefers a world where the justice is black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral Greys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceQueenRex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IceQueenRex), [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).



> Thanks go to Tierfal, who put this (crack) pairing in my head, and to IceQueenRex, who encouraged me to actually make it public. Yes. My brain is a strange place.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The city is vast and sprawling, a mess of buildings and a miasma of fast-moving traffic. Teru Miakami, Jedi Knight, comes to a paused halt when he gets a glimpse of it, at the top of the front stairs of the municipal building, and surveys the scene before him. This life in motion, he thinks, alive and awake and humming away to itself like a bee in a jar. He half smiles at the whimsicalness of the thought, straightens his robes with a neat twitch of one hand, automatically checks that his lightsaber is in place, before making his ways down the stairs towards the air taxi which is waiting for him there. Teru isn't really one to believe purely in justice-by-weapons, but then, nor is the man already seated in the taxi, and, either way, both of them are realistic when it comes to knowing when the rules need to be bent, and when they need to be broken, and, admittedly, it's usually neither of those times. Sometimes, though, the sleek weapons at their hips are required.

Evil is evil, and good is good, and it's the lightsaber that keeps the two apart.

Obi-Wan smiles at his former student, as he opens the door, and Teru slides on the the seat beside him. They understand each other perfectly without so much as saying a word, and they pass their journey in companionable silence, exit the taxi in almost-silence, when they reach their destination, and enter the dwelling, which has been Teru's home for the last few months, likewise without an utterance.

The front door has barely closed behind them, however, when the older Jedi's hand reaches to caress Teru's face, and draws him in for a kiss; warm and familiar, gently exploratory and yet oh so comfortable. Teru had never been much of one for kissing in the past, it wasn't really so much of a custom in the Outer Rim colony where he'd been grown up, compared to here, but somehow Obi-Wan always makes it feel _right_.

Up against the wall of the hallway, their two bodies collide and meld together, as if there were nothing in the vast universe but the two of them, and their skin-heat, and the fizzing-humm of the Force in the pulse-beat behind their ears, and Teru's gasping breath...

.  
..  
...

"...Mikami-san?

Teru Mikami, Criminal Prosecutor, looks up and opens his eyes. "Yes?" he asks his secretary, by way of acknowledging her presence on the other side of his desk, and his face is completely calm.  
She smiles meekly and passes him the newly updated-and-indexed law books he had requested.

"Thank you," he says, and she leaves.

The office smells of new paper, and old, and the bitter taste of overheated technology creeps towards him from the printer in the corner. If his heart is still beating faster than usual, nobody else would ever guess.

Teru Mikami sighs, and returns to reality, and to the impossible job of serving justice in a world that believes in moral greys.


End file.
